


i didn't lose my virginity (because i don't lose)

by fourhorsemen



Series: Free! Future Fish College Boys [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: In which Rin and Sousuke have their first time, it's stupidly tender and they are stupid in love.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Series: Free! Future Fish College Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905334
Kudos: 36





	1. Wake up this morning, I'm shaking I can't be still... Too many images running through my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Ch. 1 and 3 are pure humor. Head on over to Ch. 2 for the lovin'. 
> 
> Fic title sorta from Some Kind of Drug - G-Eazy ft. Marc E. Bassy  
> Chapter titles definitely from the song :')

Rin clears his throat, trailing a finger through the crumbs on his plate, sitting across from Asahi in an almost empty cafeteria. 

“Hey... um Asahi...” he starts then stops, Asahi looks up curiously.

“Have you and Kisumi gone all the way?” Rin blurts quickly before he can lose his nerve.

“Ah... what?” Asahi sputters and Rin’s eyes snap to his guiltily. 

“Crap, I’m sorry! I mean I know we don’t know each other that well but you’re the only one here right now because everyone’s gone to watch that shitty Godzilla cyborg apocalypse hybrid sci-fi movie that Haru keeps raving about and I really just can’t stop thinking about it ever since Sousuke and I started dating-“ Rin says rapidly, steamrolling impossibly fast, so fast he himself can’t keep up. Asahi grabs his wildly gesticulating hands, slapping them to the table to settle him down. 

“Heyyy, calm down. I get it. I remember it was super nerve-wracking for me too,” Asahi says gently and lets go of Rin’s twitching hands.

“So you’ve done it?” Rin asks, voice hushed even though the cafeteria’s empty this time of night. They got last call and the only ones milling about are staff, waiting to clean up and close up. Asahi nods and Rin looks at him imploringly.

“How did you decide who would...” Rin says then trails off with a blush. Asahi looks taken aback but soldiers on with a stubborn look.

“Well, Kisumi really wanted to try... uh... taking it but the next time we switched,” Asahi says, a tinge of awkwardness to his tone and then stares a little too knowingly at Rin when he bites his lip. 

“You already know what Sousuke wants though, right?” Asahi says, alarmingly accurate and Rin’s eyes widen. 

“How is it that obvious? Do I look like the sort who would-“ Rin begins hotly but Asahi cuts him off with a raised hand.

“Nah. It’s not obvious.... It’s just the way Sousuke looks at you sometimes. Like he wants to eat you alive or something. It’s kind of scary, to be honest,” Asahi says sheepishly. Rin turns away, cheeks heating and glances back a few moments later.

“He can... He can be a little intense,” Rin finally admits and Asahi chuckles.

“Yeah, no kidding. He and Tono have that intense, possessive boyfriend personality covered,” Asahi says laughingly and Rin furrows his brows.

“Sousuke’s not like Hiyori-san. He’s just... he... It’s just his face. It’s like that,” Rin sighs, thinking about those thick brows and down-turned eyes. Asahi raises his hands in surrender and lounges back in his chair.

“It’s fine! I don’t know him that well, I’ll take your word for it,” Asahi says and they dissolve into silence again. Asahi picks at the leftovers of his food as Rin fiddles with his chopsticks.

“Hey.. uh.. there’s this site that Kisumi and I used. It’s pretty informative...” Asahi begins and then backtracks at Rin’s alarmed look “And don’t worry! It’s not like hardcore porn or anything! I can send you the link later if you want?” he finishes questioningly, eyebrows raised in inquiry. Rin smiles, slowly.

“Yeah... that’d be helpful. Thanks Asahi,” Rin says softly and they clear out of the cafeteria. Almost instantly, Asahi brushes the entire awkward encounter away, chattering about how he’d forgotten how to swim freestyle this one time in middle school.

Rin smiles to himself and counts himself lucky to have made a new friend.


	2. I'm on some kind of drug... Can't explain, don't keep me waiting all night

Rin plans it out to a tee, just to settle his anxiety. He makes sure it’s a Friday night where Sousuke’s out with a few friends from Tokitsu till late, and then goes knocking on every single door even though he knows it’s a public holiday and that everyone’s out for the long weekend. He feels relief when no one answers from the adjoining rooms then consults the site Asahi recommended for the fourth time and cleans himself in the shower.

He sits in his towel on the bed, feeling flushed all over and tries to... prep himself but he just feels too exposed, alone in his room and he knows he’ll feel more comfortable with Sousuke to help him so he puts on his pajamas and waits. He’s scrolled through about an hour’s worth of cute cat videos Makoto keeps sending him until the door rattles open and the phone falls right out of his hands with the rush of nerves.

“Rin? What are you doing still awake?” Sousuke says, looking surprised and Rin gets up and walks towards him. He stands in front of Sousuke, chewing on his lip then leans up to give him a soft kiss. 

“Hi,” Rin says quietly and Sousuke’s droopy eyes go liquid.

“Hi, you,” Sousuke says with a soft smile, “were you waiting up for me?” he asks softly and Rin nods. He takes Sousuke’s hand and leads him to the bed, pushing him down to sit then sitting next to him. Rin plays around with Sousuke’s fingers, moving them this way and that then turns sideways to look at Sousuke.

“Sousuke... I want to... I want to go all the way with you,” he says in a hushed tone and Sousuke’s eyes widen. Rin sees his throat bob as he gulps and his fingers turn to clutch at Rin’s.

“Rin, are you... are you sure?” Sousuke says gently, caressing his thumb over the heel of Rin’s palm and Rin smiles.

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about it for a long time now, and I want to tonight. If you want to?” Rin says shyly and Sousuke pulls him into a kiss. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just let me change,” Sousuke says quickly and changes so fast he gets his head stuck in his shirt for a few minutes, making Rin laugh where he’s sitting on the bed. He turns around sheepishly when he’s got his pajama bottoms on and sits next to Rin, shirtless and smiling.

Rin lies down slowly, and pulls Sousuke over him, who clambers over him but doesn’t press his body into Rin like he usually does, waiting for Rin’s permission. Rin smiles, fondly, and trails a finger down Sousuke’s jawline, making his eyes flutter in response and then leans up to kiss him. They kiss slowly, and Rin arches up until they’re skin-to-skin, most of his skin bared through Rin’s flimsy summer tank top. He palms Sousuke’s broad shoulders as they make out, Sousuke gets the memo and presses his body into Rin, until they’re chest to chest, hip to hip, legs tangled.

Rin breaths through his nose, laying sloppy kisses that trail over onto Sousuke’s cheek and whispers into his skin.

“I... I prepped a little but... I still need a little help,” Rin mumbles, eyes averted, loath to make eye contact when he feels so vulnerable. Sousuke gasps and nudges Rin’s chin up to look into his eyes. Rin’s lips tremble as he takes Sousuke’s hand directs it down, spreading his legs and raising his hips. He finds the little bottle of lube where he’s hid it in the corner between the wall and the bed, and presses it into Sousuke’s palm.

Sousuke’s eyes are wide, teal shining so bright, Rin can see everything this time with the lights on. He drinks in Sousuke’s face, lets his eyes rove over the blush high on his cheeks, his reddened, slightly swollen lips, his wondering expression, like he can’t believe this is happening as he slicks his fingers.

Rin takes off his clothes and guides Sousuke’s index finger to where he’s already a little loose. Sousuke presses it to the rim softly, tentatively. Rin nods shakily and Sousuke presses it inward, mouth open and panting, staring into Rin’s eyes. Rin winces at the initial pain when Sousuke moves past his first knuckle and Sousuke stills abruptly. Rin urges him on by tilting his hips, because he read about this, he knows it’s normal. Sousuke looks at him warily but continues and a few heated breaths later he’s scissoring two fingers inside a panting Rin. 

Sousuke’s fingers are thicker than Rin’s own and the burn makes him bite his lip to muffle his embarrassing whimpers. He feels laid bare, more so than ever, even though they’ve been naked in bed together before. Sousuke’s eyes keep flicking from Rin’s down to where his fingers are inside Rin like he doesn’t know where to look, like he wants to look at everything all at once but can’t. Rin feels almost feverish with the intensity of Sousuke’s attention. When the third finger gets added, Rin hisses so loud that Sousuke pulls away. 

“Rin, I don’t want to hurt you-“ Sousuke says worriedly, brows furrowed and Rin shakes his head quickly and pulls Sousuke’s hand back where it was.

“No, no. Just go slow, okay?” Rin says, breathy, and reluctantly, Sousuke stretches him, painfully slowly until Rin’s writhing with impatience. 

“Go a little deeper,” Rin huffs and Sousuke’s mouth upturns into a little amused smile but he does. His fingers scissor and stretch, then suddenly press into something that makes Rin arch his back off the bed with a moan.

“Do that again, do that again,” Rin babbles, seeing stars, feeling the spark zing through his spine like a lightning strike. Sousuke groans softly and presses, harder and longer until Rin’s shaking his head back and forth, letting out little hitched moans he knows he’s going to be embarrassed about later. 

“Sousuke, please. I need you to- I need you,” Rin gasps and Sousuke pulls his fingers out. Rin fumbles underneath his pillow, finds what he’s looking for and _throws_ it at Sousuke, who opens the condom with clumsy fingers and rolls it in himself, moaning at his own touch. He grabs himself at the base and breaths heavily. Rin shoots him a weak glare.

“Don’t blow your load before you even get in me, idiot,” Rin mocks and Sousuke groans, looking like Rin had stepped all over his pride. Rin grins a little, forgetting for a moment where they are and what they’re doing, falling back into the comfort of teasing, best friend banter.

“Come on, it was one time...” Sousuke mumbles and Rin laughs. 

“One? More like three, there was the first time and then the time I barely put my mouth on you before you came, and then the time you-“ Rin starts, listing them off on his fingers and Sousuke shuts him up with a heated kiss. When he pulls back and nudges the head of his cock against his rim, Rin gasps and remembers where they are and what they’re doing. 

“Rin,” Sousuke breathes and stares into his eyes. Rin gulps and nods shakily and then the head of Sousuke’s cock is slipping a little on his rim. Sousuke furrows his brows, grabs himself and adjusts. Rin spreads his legs wider for him, until his thighs are straining and he feels _exposed_ , and then the tip of Sousuke’s cock is slipping into him and Rin’s breath leaves his lungs.

“Wait! Wait! You’re... you’re so big,” Rin whispers, feeling his first hint of apprehension. Sousuke, the asshole, smirks in response. Rin slaps his shoulder sharply as punishment. 

“Asshole! It’s not a good thing. It’s only going to take longer for me to adjust,” Rin mutters and Sousuke’s grin fades a little. 

“We don’t have to you know,” Sousuke says, even though Rin can see his thighs trembling with the effort of him holding himself back. Rin smiles at him softly and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“I want to, just... take it slow,” Rin whispers and Sousuke nods shakily. He slowly presses into Rin, centimeter by centimeter and it feels like forever even though Rin knows it’s probably less than five minutes until Sousuke’s halfway inside him. Rin shivers at the feeling, it feels so... it feels...

“How does it feel?” Sousuke asks, reading his mind, or maybe its obvious with the way Rin’s mouth has fallen open. 

“It feels... full,” Rin says, feeling shy and Sousuke groans, presses his forehead to Rin’s and brushes their noses together. They’re both sweating, Rin can feel their skin start to stick in places, but it only makes his arousal burn hotter and Rin drags Sousuke deeper, pulling on his hips, until Sousuke’s in him to the hilt. Rin lets out a sound like he’s been punched, head thrown back, blinking rapidly at the feeling and it’s not inherently pleasurable, but the way it makes him feel so close to Sousuke... so intimate, it makes his cock throb and his head spin.

“Sousuke... Move,” Rin moans and Sousuke does, slowly, pulling out an inch and giving shallow little thrusts that leave Rin more frustrated.

“Harder, damn it,” Rin hisses through his teeth and Sousuke looks undone, like someone’s shaken up his entire world, pulled the floor out beneath him and left him teetering for balance. He has a tortured look on his face and Rin can see the tremble in his biceps. Rin cinches his legs around Sousuke’s waist, heels settling in the small of his back and _yanks_. 

Sousuke groans, loudly, and his arms collapse. He rests his forehead on Rin’s collarbone and lets go, thrusting harder, pulling out longer and pounding in deeper until Rin’s clawing at his back and gasping for breath. Every so often, Sousuke tilts his hips a little and brushes against that spot that makes Rin cry out wantonly, little punched out sounds and Sousuke’s name as his heels slip and his feet struggle to hold around Sousuke’s waist. 

Sousuke raises his head, sweat-slicked hair falling into his eyes, and his gaze is wild, it makes Rin’s blood rush to his skin, leave a pink flush all the way down his neck and collarbones. Sousuke pulls Rin’s hip’s up, letting Rin’s legs - all of a sudden weak as jelly - fall to the bed and then thrusts, _hard,_ hittinghis prostrate head on.

Rin _screams and_ pants desperately for breath as Sousuke snaps his hips into him faster, nailing his prostate again and again until Rin’s shuddering head to toe and his toes curl in pleasure. Sousuke barely brushes a hand on his cock before Rin comes with a moan, yanking Sousuke’s neck down desperately into a kiss. Sousuke only lasts a few more pumps, turning Rin’s oversensitive body into a shuddering mess before he comes with a groan and slumps to the side, narrowly avoiding crushing Rin under his weight.

They breath heavily and stare at the top bunk, then turn simultaneously with matching grins. Sousuke pulls Rin into a kiss, blinding chucking his used condom (which he’ll be hearing about later, when Rin's not so blissed out) and holds Rin close, hands roving over him reverently.

“Rin. I love you so much,” Sousuke whispers into his hair and Rin closes his eyes, cheeks hurting with the force of his smile.

“Me too,” Rin whispers into Sousuke’s collarbone and they drift off to sleep.

Rin knows he’s going to feel achy and embarrassed tomorrow, but right now, this moment where he’s cradled in Sousuke’s arms...?

It’s perfect. 


	3. Soon as I hit it, I can't get it out my system. Even my brother, he asked me "what you on?"

Asahi suddenly gasps and pulls Rin aside.

“You’re limping! You totally did it!” Asahi says in a hushed tone, even though there’s no one else in the room right now since Kisumi went out to get snacks from the vending machine.

“What... no. I- I pulled a muscle in the gym,” Rin lies but his blush gives it away and Asahi grins.

“You totally did. How was it?!” He asks, looking genuinely delighted and Rin’s embarrassment abates a little. He rubs the back of his neck and peeks out behind a curtain of his bangs.

“It was... really good,” Rin mumbles, mouth quirking up in a shy smile and Asahi claps him on the back in delight.

“Man! It wasn’t totally awkward? First times are always awkward, “ Asahi asks and Rin shook his head. Asahi raises his eyebrows, impressed.

“Damn, lucky you,” Asahi drawls, right as the door opens to reveal Kisumi with an armful of snacks. 

“Why’s Rin lucky?” Kisumi asks curiously as he drops the snack-mountain onto the bed, turning it into a snack-pile. Rin gives Asahi a warning look, but the idiot blurts it out anyway.

“Rin went all the way with Sousuke last night!” Asahi says quickly and Rin smacks the back of his head. Kisumi gives a dramatic gasp and pulls Rin down to sit on the bed with his hands on his shoulders. He leans over him, standing, and his face turns into a shit-eating grin when Rin winces at the sudden impact of his sore ass with the bed. 

“Oh my God! Was it totally awkward?” Kisumi gushes and Rin gives him and a very validated-looking Asahi a weird look. 

“Why do you both keep asking that. It was great,” Rin says in puzzlement and Kisumi’s eyes widen.

“Wait, so his dick didn’t slip out your ass by accident a few times?” Kisumi asks shamelessly and Rin blushes at how crass the question is.

“What? No!” Rin sputters and Kisumi gapes.

“He didn’t totally miss your prostate almost every thrust?” Kisumi continues, in rapt amazement. 

“No... he was pretty dead-on actually,” Rin replies, face heating with a blush at the memory.

“Wow... Sousuke-kun is a natural,” Kisumi whistles and standing behind him Asahi makes an indignant sound.

“Hey! What kind of tone is that? I wasn’t that bad!” Asahi exclaims with a scowl. Kisumi rolls his eyes blatantly in front of Rin, but turns around and pats Asahi placatingly on the shoulders. 

“There there, all you needed was a little practice, baby,” Kisumi croons but it only makes Asahi more angry.

“Oh please. You remember what happened when you tried topping? You thrust once and came, then said “ _Maybe I should stick to bottoming_...”,” Asahi snarks and Kisumi goes so red so fast it makes Rin burst into laughter.

“ _Asaaaahiiii_ , you said you would never bring that up!!!” Kisumi whined, looking absolutely mortified and Rin clutched his stomach at his expression.

“Yeah, no shot. Not if you’re going to casually insult my sexual prowess in front of your friends,” Asahi snorts and Kisumi slaps him on the cheek, lightly. 

“Fineee. Rin, you tell no one! Or else I’ll tell Nagisa you lost your virginity. He’ll probably throw you a surprise party about it,” Kisumi says threateningly, wagging his finger at Rin and Rin stops laughing immediately. 

“Nope, not a word,” Rin says dutifully and Kisumi nods in satisfaction. He pushes snack-mountain-turned-pile aside and sits down next to Rin on the bed, smiling at him all the while.

“Hey, so I guess now there’s only _widdle baby_ Ikuya left to corrupt,” Kisumi says, gentle smile turning into a cheeky grin. Asahi snorts in response.

“Please, Ikuya’s definitely lost it already. Have you seen that creepy way Tono looks at him? Yeah, it’s long gone,” Asahi says. Kisumi tuts and shakes his head. 

“Nah! Ikuya’s way too innocent,” Kisumi argues and Asahi raises one eyebrow challengingly.

“Nope, Ikuya and Tono started dating like right around when Haru and Makoto became official, Ikuya definitely lost it before Rin. Rin and Sousuke were the last to get together,” Asahi reasons and reminds Rin of all the months - no, years, he and Sousuke had spent dancing around each other. He smiles fondly at the memories then thinks back to last night, absently twirling a strand of his hair as he does.

“Come on, Asahi. You know Ikuya’s the type to take it slow,” Kisumi argues, brows furrowing in annoyance.

“Dude, no he’s not. Not if Tono’s his boyfriend! Takes two to tango, bet they did it ages ago,” Asahi snaps. 

“Oh yeah, what do you bet?” Kisumi retorts and Rin watches the exchange in amusement, stomach still full of butterflies, mind still turning over the way Sousuke had held him close last night.

“I bet you a blowjob,” Asahi says and Kisumi rolls his eyes.

“You always bet blowjobs, it’s getting _boring_ ,” Kisumi says mockingly and Asahi narrows his eyes.

“Fine, if you’re right, I’ll let you try topping again, Mr. One-Thrust Wonder,” Asahi says with a smirk and Kisumi perks up.

“Done!” he declares. He and Asahi shake on it with Rin as witness.

* * *

Five days and one intrusive conversation later, Asahi wins the bet. It’s probably for the best, Rin thinks.. but he's pretty sure Asahi lets Kisumi hit it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I just wanted to write some loving, tender SouRin sex, sue me.


End file.
